malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlat
Carlat was an important merchant who belonged to one of the "great trading houses" of the city of Quon. Carlat was a bearded, tall, rail-thin oldster. He wore simple, unadorned dark robes. Carlat's personality came across as being thoughtful and intelligent.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.131-133 In Kellanved's Reach The merchants of Quon, lulled by an alliance between themselves and the twin city of Tali, had allowed Quon's northern wall - which abutted the waterfront and warehouses districts - to have been essentially dismantled for the stone to construct their large private family estates. Thus, their enemy of Nom Purge was able to take advantage of this weakness.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.130-131 Orjin Samarr, the leader of the Purge troops, which easily entered the city, - waiting to see what the response of the merchants of Quon would be - eventually saw three enclosed, "canopied palanquins" approaching. The palanquins were carried by bearers and preceded by "elite personal bodyguards". Carlat was the occupant of the third palanquin and the other two palanquins were occupied by his fellow merchants, Pearl and Imogan. As directed by Orjin, the trio left their palanquins and approached on foot, having reluctantly also left their attendants behind. Pearl - as spokeswoman - addressed Orjin and told him that Carlat, Imogan and herself were the "elected representatives of the great trading houses of Quon". After identifying the three members of the delegation, Pearl then told Orjin, "Now we must discuss your price". This facile assumption that he could be bought off by "coin", deeply insulted Orjin and seemingly led him to order his troops to burn down all of the Quon warehouses. Pearl, supported by Carlat and Imogan, threatened the Nom Purge forces with dire consequences, telling them that, "You will all be dead within the month".Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.131-132 At this point, Carlat - who had been "studying Orjin all this time" - addressed Orjin to inform him that his attacking Quon so as to relieve the besieged northern city of Purage had been successful. However, Carlat went on to say, this success would come at a price: "So far you have been the cat, but from today onward you are the mouse". Pearl then glared at Carlat and said to him: "Now the great prognosticator of Quon speaks?...when it's too damned late?" The three merchants then turned on their heels and left. Orjin had to admit to himself that Carlat had the "right of it" and that from now onward, he and his troops would be the prey and no longer the predator.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.133 Speculations It was not clear - when Pearl had called Carlat the "great prognosticator of Quon" - whether she had meant that he was a talented magical seer of some sort - a reader of the Deck of Dragons, perhaps - or whether Pearl was just being sarcastically critical of how long it had taken him to think out his conclusions using simple logic. Carlat's plain garb does seem to point to his possibly being a mage, or some other type of magic user. Notes and references Category:Males Category:Merchants Category:Quon Talians